


consuming

by bulletbulletbullet



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Top Kim Yugyeom, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kim Yugyeom, Vampires, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbulletbullet/pseuds/bulletbulletbullet
Summary: Minho closed the gap, pressing up to slot their lips together, heart beating rabbit-quick. Heat pooled in his stomach as Yugyeom deepened the kiss, the icy slide of his tongue against Minho's raising goosebumps on his skin. Yugyeom's arms tightened, tugging Minho closer, almost lifting him off of the ground."Show me." Minho’s voice was rough already, his body begging for Yugyeom’s touch."Min?""Show mehow muchyou missed me."
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	consuming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byun_bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/gifts).



> So this turned out like, far, far softer than I intended it to? I don't know, it got away from me.
> 
> Anyway, this was originally a [drabble/thread](https://twitter.com/bulletfic/status/1365440933983059969) based on a [prompt meme](https://twitter.com/bulletfic/status/1365042526982459397) and prompted by [byun_bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun), who enabled my rarepair delusions ♥

The trudge up three flights of worn wooden stairs felt never-ending as always, a cool breeze filtering in through the drafty antique paned glass windows on each landing, the same broken pane on the second floor rattling in it’s frame as Minho passed it, just like it always did. Soonie met him halfway to the third floor, meowing, winding his way around Minho’s ankles.

“Shit, Soonie, baby, you’re going to trip me. You want me to break my neck?” Still, Minho paused in his climb, bending to rub his thumb over his cat’s forehead. “How’d you get out here, baby?”

Really, Soonie usually had run of the entire building - how he always got out of the apartment they never knew, but it wasn’t like _Soonie_ was going to share with them any time soon. (Yugyeom liked to joke that Soonie was a blink cat, not a run-of-the-mill familiar, no matter how many times Minho insisted that blink cats weren’t a thing, blink _dogs_ were, and even then those only existed in fiction.) The cat in question just blinked at Minho, turning and bounding the rest of the way up the stairs on paws that were much lighter than Minho’s boots. He followed with a sigh.

Their door wasn’t open, and Soonie sat next to it, tail curled around his legs as he waited for assistance in the last warm rays of the sun streaming through the landing window. Minho dug his key out and worked it into the lock before starting his usual fight with the door, kicking at it futilely with the toe of his boot. Fucking old-ass apartments with their old-ass vintage hardware. Yugyeom was such a stereotype, and yet Minho loved him and his - _their_ \- stupidly old apartment anyway. To be completely fair, the top floor of a seemingly-abandoned building in an oft-overlooked part of the city was a pretty choice home for a pair of non-humans who liked to keep a low profile, and Minho had moved himself and Soonie into Yugyeom’s place with minimal resistance almost as soon as they’d met.

Eventually, a shove from his shoulder worked, and the oversized door finally budged, opening with a comically loud creak. They _really_ needed to get that looked at. Soonie scampered by with a little hoot and padded past their mismatched couches, weaving through some precariously stacked books that Minho really should have put away before his trip and disappearing into their cavernous living space.

He had barely managed to shut the door behind him before Yugyeom was on him; Minho dropped his bags at his feet and stumbled under the weight of his much larger boyfriend.

"Minho-yah!" Yugyeom’s voice was a sweet, soft whine, muffled as he nuzzled his face into Minho's hair, his arms wrapped tightly around Minho's waist. Gods, Minho had missed him.

" _Gyeomie-yah_ ," Minho teased back, sing-song, syllables dragged out as his fingers crept under Yugyeom's shirt to press into the chilled skin of his sides.

"Stop! Don’t tease me." Yugyeom pulled his face out of Minho's hair and leaned down, pouting, brushing their noses together. "I _missed_ you."

Minho closed the gap, pressing up to slot their lips together, heart beating rabbit-quick. Heat pooled in his stomach as Yugyeom deepened the kiss, the icy slide of his tongue against Minho's raising goosebumps on his skin. Yugyeom's arms tightened, tugging Minho closer, almost lifting him off of the ground.

"Show me." Minho’s voice was rough already, his body begging for Yugyeom’s touch.

"Min?"

"Show me _how much_ you missed me."

Yugyeom grinned, fangs suddenly on display, tugging Minho up easily so that he could wrap his legs around Yugyeom's waist - enhanced strength had it’s benefits. "You could just _ask_ me to drink, baby."

"It's more fun to goad you into it," Minho replied, a thrill running down his spine as Yugyeom's tongue flicked over his fangs as they extended; Minho shifted his hips, seeking friction. Yugyeom pressed Minho into the wood of the door and rutted against him, nosing at his neck, pulling the collar of his turtleneck down and out of the way with one cool finger as Minho gasped. They had only been apart for two days while Minho visited his coven on the other side of town, but it felt like it had been eons, his body aching in anticipation.

Yugyeom found a spot he liked, lips ghosting over Minho’s skin before his tongue followed the same path. His fangs scraped over Minho’s flesh for a moment and Minho whimpered, shaking in Yugyeom’s hold, so needy it should have been shameful.

Finally, after what felt like the longest wait in Minho’s life, Yugyeom bit down, his fangs two needle points of searing heat in Minho’s skin, a sharp contrast to the frost of his lips and tongue as he drank.

It was _so_ good, every single time. No matter how many times Yugyeom opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into Minho's skin, it affected him just as much as it had the first time, fire igniting in his veins, a high-pitched whine escaping him no matter how much he tried to hold it back, the hint of stinging pain mixing with the overwhelming pleasure that spread out through his entire body, washing over him in growing waves until it was all he could feel.

It was over too soon, and Minho cursed Yugyeom’s self-control, not for the first time, and surely not for the last. He pulled back to smile at Minho with bloodied lips, hips moving steadily against Minho’s. "Better, baby?"

Minho surged forward, crushing their mouths together messily, licking at his own blood on Yugyeom’s lips with a moan. Blood was powerful stuff, even if it was his own; just a taste was enough to have power sparking in his veins, layering with the heat simmering in his body. He dipped his tongue into Yugyeom’s mouth, brushing it over the points of his fangs as they receded. Yugyeom nipped at his tongue gently before pulling back and Minho whined, chasing his lips, desperate for more.

Yugyeom worked his fingers around Minho’s thighs and tugged, loosening his legs so that he could lift Minho higher, tossing him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all, one arm cradling Minho’s waist as he carried him towards their bedroom.

“Show off.”

Yugyeom raised his free hand to swat at Minho’s ass, laughing when he squirmed in response, biting back a gasp. “You love it.”

Minho didn’t have to respond; they both knew it was true.

They made it to the bedroom in one piece, Yugyeom avoiding the piles of books and all of Minho’s plants and Soonie’s rogue cat toys and the scattered pages of his own manuscripts, and he nudged aside the heavy velvet drapery of the bed’s canopy to drop Minho onto the mattress.

Stripping down was quick work for Yugyeom, who’d barely been dressed before, but Minho was overdressed as always, and he huffed impatiently as he fought his way out of his layers - the plaid blazer, the turtleneck sweater, the well-worn wingtip boots that had to come off before he could attempt to shimmy out of his jeans. Yugyeom helped, his fingers more nimble, faster despite their larger size; he had Minho’s boots off and his pants unbuttoned by the time Minho tugged his sweater over his head.

Once they were both finally bare, Yugyeom climbed up onto the bed, pinning Minho down as the drapes ensconced them in their own little world, muffling all of the white noise of their apartment and the occasional distant rumble of traffic on the street outside, blanketing them in almost-darkness. Yugyeom’s eyes glowed dimly in the low light, and Minho leaned up to kiss him greedily, his fingers sliding over Yugyeom’s back as he settled between Minho’s legs.

The way Yugyeom kissed him, grinding down against him so unerringly - it loosed something hot and dark inside of Minho, spilling out until it filled his whole body, until he was breathless, until it felt like he was vibrating, want and need resonating off of his skin.

Minho had never been like this before he met Yugyeom; no one else had ever been able to get under his skin, but Yugyeom had waltzed into Minho’s life and turned it upside down and made a cozy home for himself inside of Minho’s chest and now everything paled in comparison to him, like he was the sun, burning so hot for Minho that he was _freezing_. It was ironic, really, but Minho couldn’t bring himself to care when it felt so right.

He loved to fuck Yugyeom, loved to hear his soft little voice pitch up with pleasure, but Minho also loved to be caged in, tiny under the breadth of Yugyeom’s chest and the scope of his arms, letting Yugyeom take him apart until he was ruined, crying, begging for nothing and everything. Something about his boyfriend had him insatiable, always, even after the years they’d spent together.

Yugyeom wrapped a hand around their cocks, stroking them together, his silver rings chilled against Minho’s skin. Minho broke their kiss, dropping his head back onto the mattress, panting.

“Baby, _please_.”

“Please _what_ , love?” Yugyeom’s voice was so sweet, his hushed giggle a direct contrast to the way his hand moved over them, the way his mouth curved up wickedly. He twisted his wrist, slowing his movements to press his thumb into the head of Minho’s cock and Minho’s stomach flipped over.

“You’re going to _kill_ me, Gyeomie.”

Yugyeom leaned down, pressing a fleeting kiss to Minho’s lips. “Then you’ll die happy, won’t you, sweetheart?”

Still, he relented, releasing his grip and climbing off of Minho to part the curtains of the bed, returning with a familiar bottle as Minho moved up the mattress to drape himself over their pillows, legs falling open to make room for Yugyeom. Minho noted idly that the bottle was looking a little low and made a mental note to prepare a new batch, and then Yugyeom pressed a finger into him and every thought was wiped clean from his head.

He knew Minho’s body so well it should have been frightening, but to Minho it was almost intoxicating. Yugyeom knew exactly what to do, how to move his fingers, petting against Minho’s walls until he was shaking; no matter how much he teased, Minho knew that Yugyeom would take care of him.

His free hand wrapped around Minho’s thigh, raising goosebumps in its wake. He worked Minho into blissful pliancy underneath him, spreading his fingers out and dragging them over his prostate until he was open and (more than) ready, watching Yugyeom with his eyes half-closed, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, a rosy flush spreading from his face down over his chest.

Yugyeom’s movements slowed, and then he leaned down, pressing his open mouth to the inside of Minho’s thigh wetly - Minho knew he could hear his pulse, could feel the blood pulsing under his skin, calling out to Yugyeom like a siren song. His fangs brushed over the soft skin of Minho’s leg once; he looked up, mouth still on Minho’s flesh, meeting Minho’s eyes in an unspoken question.

Minho wanted to agree, _needed_ Yugyeom to drink from him again, but he knew it would set him off, so he shook his head and Yugyeom pulled back. “Not yet, baby. I don’t want to come until you’re inside me. _Please_.”

Yugyeom circled his fingers over Minho’s prostate one more time, just because he could, just to watch Minho twitch and moan, and then he pulled his hand away, hushing Minho when he whimpered at the loss.

Lifting Minho was easy, so he did, gathering him into his arms as he knelt on the bed, lining them up before he pulled Minho down onto his cock, achingly slow, savoring the way Minho shivered and panted, clinging to Yugyeom, wrapping his legs around him and tugging at his hair so that he would kiss Minho again.

Enhanced strength was never so useful as when Yugyeom used it to turn Minho to putty in his hands; fingers spread on the bottom of Minho’s thighs, Yugyeom lifted him up and then dropped him back down as Minho gasped into his mouth, fingers tightening in the hair at the back of Yugyeom’s neck. There was no rush, no worry about his arms giving out - he could keep Minho here _forever_ , bringing him closer and closer to the brink, dangling him over the precipice as pleasure threatened to swallow them both whole.

He waited until Minho was a whimpering mess to move his lips down Minho’s jaw, sucking at his skin, working his way to the curve of Minho’s shoulder. He licked over the newly-healed skin of his earlier bite, pink and shiny, before moving to the other side of Minho’s neck, searching.

Minho let go of Yugyeom’s hair, his hands dropping weakly to Yugyeom’s chest as he panted, anticipating the bite, _craving_ it, desperate for Yugyeom to open his beautiful red mouth wide and consume him whole.

Yugyeom’s bite felt even better the second time, his teeth sinking into Minho’s skin as he rolled his hips, euphoria slamming into Minho so immediately that he didn’t have a chance to resist, coming between them with a choked cry. Yugyeom followed, his cock pulsing inside of Minho, filling Minho up until he felt feverish with the cold and delirious with pleasure.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Yugyeom’s thumb brushed away a tear as he lowered them both gently onto the pillows. He tucked Minho against his chest and soothed a hand over his spine, humming absently until Minho’s breathing started to even out.

“Sleepy, baby?”

Minho mumbled something against his chest, and Yugyeom pulled back enough to look down at him. “It’s too early. I should probably eat something, since someone used me like a juice box,” he added, voice teasing.

“It seems like you _really_ hated it, too.” Minho smacked at Yugyeom’s chest half-heartedly, but Yugyeom just laughed, catching his wrist easily and pressing a kiss to his palm. “I’ll go order you some food - just lie here and look pretty, okay? I won’t tell anyone if you take a nap.”

Minho let Yugyeom pull away and tuck the blankets around him, far too warm and spent to insist on cleaning up first. He’d deal with it later; that’s what scouring spells were for. Maybe they’d take a bath after Minho ate, with bubble bath and candles and all of the sappy, romantic things Yugyeom loved (Minho just loved working his hands over every inch of Yugyeom’s skin in the water, inspecting him to make sure he was still in one piece - still _Minho’s_ \- after they’d been apart).

He watched drowsily as Yugyeom pulled one side of the canopy back, winding the fabric around the bedpost so that Minho could see the dying sunset through their window (and, more importantly, so Soonie wouldn’t yowl and claw at the velvet if he wanted onto the bed). Minho was already half asleep by the time Yugyeom tugged his pants back on and leaned over to card his fingers through Minho’s hair.

Cool lips brushed over Minho’s cheek and he smiled, fingers curling in the sheets as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter (nsfw) [@bulletfic](https://twitter.com/bulletfic).


End file.
